1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein is a water-saving device designed for installation in the water tank of new or existing flush water closets (toilets).
Shortages of potable water exist in almost every area of the United States, sometimes on a temporary basis caused by a decrease in the normal amount of rainfall, and, in some places such as the Arizona-California area, on a permanent basis, caused by burgeoning population in an area not blessed with very much water to begin with. A significant portion of the supply of potable water is used to flush toilets. Most toilets are equipped with a storage tank, typically containing several gallons of water, almost all of which is used for each flushing of the toilet. It is often unnecessary to utilize the full tank of water to flush the toilet, but few toilets are equipped with means to reduce selectively the amount of water that is used in the individual flush cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One simple means of reducing the amount of water used during a toilet flushing cycle is the use of a brick or similar cheap, heavy, bulky article to reduce the amount of water available for a flush. This means of reducing the amount of water used has certain disadvantages. It represents a permanent reduction in water availability, even though there are occasions when a full flush is essential. Further, the brick tends to erode, and the hard particles can damage the outlet closure, whether a ballcock or flapper, and the seat on which it rests. Another disadvantage is that the pressure at the tank outlet diminishes rapidly as the flush progresses, lessening the force of the flush.
Numerous patents have been granted in the field of saving water by reducing the amount of water discharged from a toilet tank. One common characteristic shared by all such inventions is the manipulation of the outlet closure by a mechanism which contacts the outlet closure directly, forcing it downward to shut off the water flow. Some of the mechanism are relatively complicated, involving the use of numerous parts, which tends to make the mechanism fairly expensive. Another characteristic of the inventions is that they appear to be designed to be installed through the front wall of the tank. The trend in toilet design appears to be to locate the flush handle on one of the narrow end walls of the tank.
Further, there appear to be three ways to initiate the full flush and the partial flush. With some devices, the operating handle is always turned in the same direction, and the length of time the handle is held down determines the length of the flush. A second arrangement is to have a two-part handle, where the entire handle is used for a full flush, and a part of the handle for a partial flush, or vice versa. A third arrangement involves turning the handle in one direction for a full flush, and in the opposite direction for a partial flush. This invention utilizes the third type of arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,997 to Phripp et al. discloses several embodiments, some of which employ a partially buoyant float. One embodiment employs a tilted water chamber. All, however, utilize direct contact to close the outlet valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,556 to Semler discloses a latch-releasable float operated by a two-way handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,555 to Detjen discloses a weighted float wherein a latch operated by the handle can release the weight or hold it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,596 to Renz discloses a magnetic float release operated by the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,003 to Talerico et al. discloses an upper float having a downwardly extending body which is released or retained by a two-way handle mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,018 to Kurtz discloses a two-element handle, one of which elements controls a float release latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,309 to Battle discloses a float, the movement of which appears to be controlled by the position of the operating handle, and the time the handle is held in a given position. (The Abstract is a little hard to fathom, being an incomplete sentence 285 words long.)
German Patent No. DE3140-033 to Kuhm discloses a device wherein a magnet may be released on to a float for premature closure of the outlet.
As mentioned above, all of the foregoing devices operate by urging a mechanical part downward onto a buoyant outlet closure.